robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Extreme 1 Alternative Annihilators
I thought perhaps we could use this thread to discuss our thoughts on what would happen in the Extreme Series 1 annihilators if different robots had won their Mayhems. Whilst we're here, we could also discuss what would have happened in the second annihilator had Atomic 2 and Bulldog Breed 3 not taken damage from Hypno-Disc and forced to pull out. Annihilators to discuss *Atomic 2 vs Panic Attack vs The Steel Avenger vs Napalm 2 vs Bulldog Breed 3 vs Disc-O-Inferno (Had Atomic and Bulldog Breed not pulled out) *Sumpthing vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Wild Thing vs Killertron vs Stinger vs Panzer Wraith (had the last robot to have been eliminated from the first half had won) *Fighting Torque vs Diotoir vs King B Powerworks vs Gemini vs Judge Shred 2 1/2 vs Velocirippa (see above, but for the second half) *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Ming 3 vs Fluffy vs Aggrobot 3 vs Behemoth vs Cataclysmic Variabot (Had the first robot eliminated in the first half had won) *Mousetrap 2 vs Shear Khan vs Tornado vs The Spider vs Spirit of Knightmare vs Comengetorix (see above, but for the second half) Make sense? CBFan 15:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) TG's version of Sumpthing vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Wild Thing vs Killertron vs Stinger vs Panzer Wraith *First round, Wheely Big Cheese would have repeated its attack on Killertron - its too slow and big to avoid this destiny. *Second round, Wild Thing drives Sumpthing into the CPZ, where it breaks down. *Third round, Stinger, Panzer Wraith, Wheely Big Cheese and Wild Thing all fight fairly evenly. Two are invertible, two are dominant. The judges would eliminate Stinger. *Fourth round, Panzer flipped out of the arena by Wheely Big Cheese *Final, Wild Thing would use a constant side attack on Wheely Big Cheese, whilst avoiding the flipper. Wheely Big Cheese loses power and Wild Thing claims victory. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ManUCrazy's version of Atomic 2 vs Panic Attack vs The Steel Avenger vs Napalm 2 vs Bulldog Breed 3 vs Disc-O-Inferno *Round 1- '''Napalm eliminated- Flipped over again and again by Atomic and Bulldog Breed, while Disc-O-Inferno absolutlely destroys it. The exposed innards then get burnt on the flame pit. *Round 2- Atomic eliminated- Disc-O-Inferno comes into its own and rips off the flipper and tears through its armour. Panic Attack and Bulldog Breed take damage, but are okay to continue. *Round 3- The Steel Avenger eliminated- Disc-O-Inferno doesn't take the pivotal role it did in the prevous round, but Bulldog Breed flips it over and Steel Avenger's srimech fails. *Round 4- Panic Attack eliminated- Panic Attack just about mobile after attacks by Disc-O-Inferno, but Bulldog Breed flips it over, and Panic Attack can't self right. Bulldog Breed then sustains damage to its pneumatic flipper system. *Round 5- Without a working flipper, Bulldog Breed tries valiantly to fight Disc-O-Inferno, however Disc-O-Inferno appears too strong, leaving gashes down the side of the bulldog. But suddenly- Disc-O-Inferno stops dead in its tracks and starts smoking. The limping Bulldog is barely able to celebrate as Disc-O-Inferno is counted out. A huge shock. Annihilator Winner: Bulldog Breed See, it doesn't have to be predictable, eh? Rammingspeed's version of Fighting Torque vs Diotor vs King B Powerworks vs Gemini vs Judge Shred 2 1/2 vs Velocirippa Round 1 - Fighting Torque eliminated - being a plastic sandbox with a weapon that causes damage to itself and fires about 3 times per battle, it should be the first target of all the robots. Meanwhile, I wouldn't be too surprised if Gemini took a little vengeance on Diotor. Round 2 - Diotor eliminated - my reasoning for putting the Irish hopes out so early is: it cannot self-right. And Gemini will want some revenge for the loss it took in the Celebrity Special. Round 3 - Velocirippa eliminated - it's too unreliable, and is the lightest of the lot. Gemini will have little trouble getting it OOTA, King B can easily outclass it in pushing power and Judge Shred isn't the right shape for to attack. Sorry, Trev. Round 4 - Judge Shred 2 1/2 eliminated - King B can poke some holes into it as its armour is like tin foil, while Gemini can repeatedly flip it. I can't see it lasting long. Final - Gemini eliminated - Gemini's design is similar to Wel-dor from Series 3, and we all know what happened there. King B will be flipped a few times, but it is a very reliable machine and could even puncture one of Gemini's tyres or shred the armour around the wheels with its saw. Sheer pushing power will win the day. Hmmm, Gemini, you are not very good against rammers are you?